


Betcha Neva

by latin_cat



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latin_cat/pseuds/latin_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina reckons Bruce never thought they'd get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betcha Neva

**Author's Note:**

> The song "Betcha Neva" was first brought to my attention as featured in _TAS: The Mystery of the Batwoman_ television movie - so I thought it'd be fun to recycle it for a Nolan-verse Bruce and Selina.

[Batman - Bruce/Selina: "Betcha Neva"](http://vimeo.com/56199545) from [Latin-Cat](http://vimeo.com/user15343584) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
